Dragons
by DarkRathalos
Summary: Nueva historia, nueva caverna y nuevas especies
1. Chapter 1

Dragons

**Hola a todos, este es una nueva historia. Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la otra, ni los acontecimientos que sucedieron ahí, habrá una nueva caverna, una nueva especie de babosas y una nueva especie.**

La banda de Shane estaba en el refujio (o guarida, no se) todos estaban aburridos, porque en su ultima batalla habían dejado al Dr. Black herido y se había atrincherado en su caverna, **(volviendo con la banda de Shane) **nadie sabia que hacer, Pronto estaba dormido, Kord estaba haciendo arreglos a las mecas, Eli jugando videojuegos y Trixie estaba en la computadora leyendo artículos sobre babosas, hasta que encontró un articulo sobre las babosas Dragonicas, Trixie al ver esto lo empezó a leer.

_Las babosas dragonicas son una especie muy fuertes y difíciles de encontrar, ya que se hallan en la caverna dragón, los reportes indican que muchos lanzadores han intentado entrar, pero a ultimo minuto salen huyendo, debido a ..._

Trixie no termino de leer cuando se puso a buscar la caverna dragón y dicia...

_Para accesar a la caverna dragón se tiene que pasar un oscuro, horrible y muerto bosque, despues de pasarlo se llega a una enorme puerta que tiene una calavera, despues de eso ya no se sabe nada porque nadie se ha aventurado debido a un gran temor que crece en ellos._

Trixie se sorprendió al leer lo ultimo y le llego la curiosidad e investigo la historia de la babosas dragonicas en babosa net solo había un articulo de su historia.

_Las babosa dragonicas existieron hace 800 años, estas babosas eran usadas por una raza muy extraña que al final fueron desterrados a la caverna dragón, pero se llevaron a todas las babosas dragonicas con ellos..._

XX - ¿Que estas leyendo Trix?

Sin darse cuenta soltó un grito y se callo de la silla y cuando volteo a ver era Eli.

Eli - lo siento, ¿te asuste?

Trix - si

Eli la ayudo a levantarse y Trixie se volvió a sentar.

Eli- porcierto, ¿que leias?

Trixie- un articulo sobre las babosas dragonicas.

Eli - ¿babosas que...?

Trixie le empezó a explicar y cuando termino Eli se veía pensativo.

Trixie- ¿en que piensas Eli?

Eli- ¿no quisieras ir a ver si queda alguna? - dijo con vos media temblorosa.

Trixie- creo que si, iré por mi cámara.

_PDV de Eli:_

_No creo que existan esas babosas, pero lo hice para que Trix y yo estemos solos, para poder decirle mis sentimientos._

_Fin PDV_

Trixie bajo y se dirigieron a las mecas, cuando llegaron Kord estaba ahí.

Kord - ¿a donde van?

Eli - vamos a dar un paseo - dijo mientras se subia a su meca.

Kord - ok, ¿seguros que no van a hacer otra cosa?

- KORD - dijeron Eli y Trixie al mismo tiempo.

- esta bien - dijo mientras entraba a la casa.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron a la caverna dragón.

- oye Trix.

- ¿que pasa Eli?

- quería preguntarte algo.

- yyyyyy ¿que es?

- quisiera saber si tu...

XX - !oigan esperemos¡

Los dos voltearon a ver y Pronto estaba ahí, junto con Kord.

- Kord, Pronto, ¿que hacen aquí? - dijo Eli un tanto enojado.

- supimos que iban a salir y no queríamos quedarnos en el refujio aburridos - dijo Kord.

- entonces ¿si podemos acompañarlos? - dijo Pronto con ojos de perro abandonado.

- bueno, Estabien - dijo Eli con cara de felicidad, pero por dentro quería matarlos por haber arruinado su momento a solas con Trixie.

Ya había pasado un rato y habían llegado al bosque.

- Creo que esto es mas espantoso que la caverna nefasta (la caverna en la que viven las babosas terror) -dijo Pronto ocultando su cabeza.

Despues de un tiempo a todos les entraba el miedo, bueno casi a todos Trixie no le daba miedo,no porque ese lugar estuviera para ponerte los pelos de punta y salir huyendo, simplemente no le daba miedo. Despues de casi 2 horas llegaron a la gran puerta de madera.

- bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Entramos o nos vamos - dijo Eli.

- yo opino que tu elijas - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa.

- ok, ¿y tu Kord?

- yo opino lo mismo.

- ok.

- ¿Pronto?

- El gran pronto dice que debe el joven Shane debe de decidir.

Eli se quedo pensando...

**Hola, debo de decirles que serán ustedes los que elijan y quiero hacerles dos pregunta, si pueden.**

**¿cual es su amor platónico de bajoterra? **

**Y **

**Quiero que adivinen cual es mi amor platinico.**

**Bueno, gracias por leer espero sus reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dragons 2

**Hola, ¿como están? , aquí les traigo la segunda parte. Me dio mucho gusto que les haya gustado y aparte aprovecho para decirles que nadie adivino la segunda pregunta, si se preguntan porque es por la simple razón de que no tengo, la verdad no me gustan esas cosas del amor, y aparte solo una persona intento responderla.**

- bueno, entremos, aunque creo que nos arrepentiremos.

- ok - dijo Kord mientras se bajaba de su meca y abría la puerta.

Cuando la abrió se subió a su meca y entraron, parecía una cueva del tamaño de 2 pisos. Ya había pasado 10 minutos y a todos les entro el miedo por lo oscuro que era ese lugar, pero Trixie no tenia miedo, sino que le gustaba esa oscuridad y no se dio cuenta cuando apago las luces de su meca.

- ¿Trixie? - dijo Eli un tanto asustado.

- si, ¿que pasa Eli? - dijo Trixie con una sonrisa que se veía un tanto tétrica por la falta de luz.

- ¿porque apagastes las luces de tu meca?.

- yoooo, no lo se - dijo mientras las volvía a prender.

Despues de otros 10 minutos vieron al fundó una luz y aceleraron sus mecas. Cuando llegaron se quedaron impactados al ver que era casi todo bajoterra, a acepicion de que no había edificios ni gente. Decidieron ir a ver y mientras lo recorrían se sorprendieron al no ver ninguna babosa.

- eeeehhhhh, chicos ¿donde están las babosas? - dijo Kord mientras veía hacia todas partes.

- no lo se - dijo Eli también confundido.

- El magnífico pronto tampoco logra oler a ninguna babosa.

- Trix, ¿tu que crees? - dijo mirandola, pero vio que ella estaba viendo a una parte del bosque que estaba a oscuras - ¿Trix?

- Eli, tenemos que irnos ahora - dijo mientras ponía a su meca en reversa.

- ¿porque?

Trixie no le contesto, solo se quedaba mirando a un lugar oscuro entre los arboles, cuando Eli miro vio un par de ojos rojos despues se vieron otros y otros y cuando toda la banda se dio cuenta estaban rodeados y cuando los ojos salieron a la luz del día se vieron como personas de dos metros que estaban cubiertos de escamas de color azul-negro y tenían unas colas que en la parte final tenían pinchos, en sus brazos de la parte de la mano hasta el codo tenían como pequeñas alas muy, pero muy afiladas y no tenían boca, sino que tenían un pico un tanto corto y tenian unas no muy grandes orejas, había hombres y mujeres, ya que se lograban distinguir por el tipo de ropa que traían. Todos traían pantalones del mismo color de su piel y una camisa medio habierta del pecho que simbolizaba que eran hombres, y del estomago que simbolizaba que eran mujeres.

Se iban acercando cada vez mas y la banda hecho a andar sus mecas hacia la cueva para huir de hay.

- ¿que son esas cosas? - dijo Eli demaciado asustado.

- no lo se, pero creo que son la raza que desterraron- dijo Trixie un tanto asustada.

- ¿creen que sean pacificos? - pregunto Pronto.

Toda la banda volteo a ver y vieron como se acercaban corriendo mostrando sus dientes afilados y sus ojos habían cambiado de modo de que ya no eran rojos, si no que se volvieron amarillos y dejaban una pequeña estela al moverse.

- yo no lo creo y no me quiero quedar a averiguarlo- dijo Kord mientras aceleraba su meca.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar unos les taparon la entrada y toda la banda paro sus mecas.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - dijo Kord.

- tengo una idea - dijo Eli mientras cargaba una babosa granada.

Disparo la babosa y cuando se transformo uno de los sujetos agarro la babosa y se las lanzo, la babosa exploto abajo de todos y quedaron inconcientes, Trixie fue la ultima en quedar inconciente y lo ultimo que vio fueron los ojos rojos de uno de ellos.

**Que tal al fin lo acabe, perdón por tardar esque me enferme y no lo pude subir y por ese motivo no fui a la escuela porcierto el nombre de la raza que acabo de describir se llama "nargacuga", busquenlo en internet si pueden, y aqui hay otras preguntas. (también si pueden)**

**1.- ¿tienen Facebook?, si si tienen me lo dan, esque necesito a algien con quien platicar, esque ya me canse de hablar con mi parte mala.**

**2.- ¿les gustan los videojuegos?**


	3. Chapter 3

Dragons 3

**Hola, aquí esta el tercer cap**

Trixie fue la primera en despertar y se percato de que la estaban cargando en un hombro, y pensó que era Kord pero se percato que la espalda era de color negro-azulado y tenia escamas, alzo su cabeza y vio como uno de esos sujetos estaba llevando a Kord en su hombro como si fuera una pluma.

- será mejor que finjas que sigues dormida - le dijo el que la estaba cargando.

- ¿porque? - dijo con vos temblorosa.

- solo hazme caso si quieres vivir .

Despues de eso fingio que estaba dormida, pero debes en cuando abría los ojos y veía que pasaban por la selva, por un arroyo y al final llegaron como un pueblo lleno de sujetos iguales a ellos, vio que entraron a un castillo y uno de los guardias la vio con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿porque tiene los ojos abiertos? - pregunto el guardia.

- solo cierra selos, los lleva abiertos desde hace un rato.

- si señor - dijo mientras le cerraba los ojos.

Despues de un rato toda la banda despertó en un cuarto con camas muy grandes.

- ¿chicos, están bien? - dijo Eli un poco atolondrado.

- si - dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

**- **bien, y ahora ¿donde estamos? - dijo Eli mirando a todos lados.

- ni idea - dijo Kord.

- ¿y tu Pronto? - dijo Eli mirandolo.

- Magnífico Pronto porfavor - dijo con su típica pose.

- ok, "Magnífico Pronto", podrías decirnos donde estamos.

- mi súper olfato topoide me dice que no estamos en bajoterra, si no en un ...

- castillo - dijo Trixie con vos baja.

- ¿castillo de que o quien? - Eli

- castillo de los tipos que nos encontramos.

- ¿¡PERO COMO¡? - grito Pronto

- no lo ... - no termino la frase cuando se abrió la puerta y aparecieron 10 de esos sujetos.

- vengan con nosotros - dijo uno.

- ¿porque? - pregunto Eli con mucho miedo.

- solo vengan si quieren vivir -

despues de eso la banda fue escoltada por todos los guardias hasta un salón muy grande, donde habia una mesa del lado derecho y otra del lado izquierdo, al centro había una alfombra que daba al final del salón había unas escaleras y silla y uno de los sujetos estaba sentado en el, solo que este era color azul-violeta y su ropa era donde estaba el.

- padre estos humanos los encontramos en la entrada - voltearon a ver y era el mismo que les dijo que los siguieran.

- entonces, ¿estos son los que entraron? - pregunto el que traía ropa dorada.

- si padre.

- bien - dijo mientras se paraba - se puede saber que hacen aquí.

- estamos aquí para buscar alguna babosa dragonica - dijo Eli todavía con miedo.

- ¿hablan de esto? - dijo mientras la enseñaba.

La babosa era como Burpy, solo que era roja con pequeñas escamas y tenia las alas de la babosa zipper un la parte de la espalda.

- ¿es esa Trix? - dijo Eli en vos baja.

- si, es esa

- bueno, no se pueden llevar ninguna - dijo el sujeto.

- pero ¿porque? - dijo Eli.

- estas babosas son muy peligrosas, cuando los humanos lo usaban estuvieron a punto de extinguirse, por eso decidimos venir aquí, para evitar una extinción - dijo tranquilamente.

- espere, los reportes dicen que los desterraron - dijo Trixie.

- si, eso dicen, pero la verdad es que nosotros decidimos venir, por eso los Shane son tan famosos, porque dicen que nos desterraron y todavía mataron a mucha de nuestra gente y mas Will Shane, ese fue un asesino a sangre fría, mato a niños, adultos, mujeres y ancianos.

- de hecho mato a 500 personas - dijo el sujeto.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por lo que acababan de oír, los Shane son asesinos.

- ¿nos permitiría un segundo? - dijo Trixie.

- Estabien - dijo el de ropas doradas.

Toda la banda se unió en circulo para hablar.

- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - dijo nuestro aterrado topoide.

- no lo se, pero debemos de evitar que sepan el apellido de Eli- dijo Trixie mirando a Eli.

- ¿Eli? - dijo Kord mirando a Eli que al parecer estaba en shock.

- entonces ¿que hago? - dijo Eli mirando el suelo.

-solo no digas tu apellido y ...

-disculpen por interrumpir, pero quiero saber sus nombres- otra vez pregunto el de ropa dorada.

-¿que? - preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-si, dime tu nombre topoide - dijo señalando a pronto.

- ¿yo?

- si, tu, quien mas.

- bueno, mi nombre es Pronto el Magnifico, Rey de colina topo.

- valla, creo que conocí a tu familia.

-¿enserio?

-si, eran buenas personas, ahora tu nombre Troll- dijo señalando a Kord.

- bueno mi nombre es Kord Zanne.

- ¿tu familia no fue la que creo todas las rutas a las cavernas?

- si fueron ellos.

- bien, ¿y tu? - dijo señalando a Trixie.

- mi nombre es Trixie Sting.

- bien, y tu...- dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Eli pero volvió a ver a Trixie- ¿Trixie Sting dijiste?

- si, ¿porque?

- ¡es ella no lo puedo creer, es ella!

**Este es el fin de este cap, espero que les haya gustado. Solo tengo una pregunta.**

**¿quien creen que sea Trixie para ellos?**

**Bueno, eso es todo nos vemos en el sig cap.**


End file.
